


The Demon's Angel

by kihyunnied



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kihyun, Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Incubus Wonho, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, human Kihyun, kiho, kihyun tolerates him, top wonho, wonho is a curious demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunnied/pseuds/kihyunnied
Summary: Kihyun never believed in them but he knew somehow they exist. He never actually gave it much thought anyway. He’s so busy wondering about the human world itself to worry about the other possible worlds that exist in contrast to theirs. He’s read theories, even made some himself, about the different worlds. About how there’s a barrier, a balance, so no beings from each world would somehow magically travel through space and time into a whole new dimension. But now that there’s a being standing in his bedroom the moment he got home, he’s starting to doubt those theories.





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is dedicated to [Lirtastsya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirtastsya/pseuds/Lirtastsya)/[Kiho Evermore](http://eternally-nocturnally.tumblr.com)  
> Because she's a lovely person and I love the way she writes ♡ (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

He had gone home early that day since he completed all his assessments and projects. After all that mountain of work, he can finally light the candles, sink in a tub of warm water, and maybe sprinkle some bath salts if he had any left, and just relax. But no, God must hate him or something because he can’t just mind his own business and relax when there’s a legitimate stranger in his premises. How on earth did he even get in here? _He._ Yes, it is, in fact, a he because if that dick isn’t enough to tell Kihyun his gender then he doesn’t know what will.  
  
He stood there frozen for a good five minutes, staring at the being sitting naked on his bed, eyeing him. He didn’t miss the pair of twisted horns poking out from his crown, lilac locks fluttering at the base of his butter-colored horns. Taking his eyes off the twin horns, he scans over to the swaying tail that had knocked off his pillows off the mattress. It matches with his horns.  
  
“Hello,” the being spoke, his voice deep and a bit hoarse. Oh right, where are his manners? “H–Hello,” Kihyun echoes but a little more broken and less confident.  
  
“W–Who are you?” he asks. The being flicks his tail and stands up, giving himself a little stretch before staring at Kihyun with the same curiosity. Kihyun must be some weird alien to this strange being but then again the only difference between them is the horns, tail and the complete lack of clothing.  
  
“I’m Hoseok,” the being introduced before walking past Kihyun and exiting the room. The being wanders off to the kitchen with his tail swaying in tow.  
  
“A–And what are you doing in my house?” Kihyun quickly runs after the being. He can’t let this strange creature wander around his apartment unsupervised. Who knows what he can do. _What is he anyway?_  
  
Hoseok shrugs his shoulders at the question, looking through cupboards and drawers with flat interest. “I don’t know yet,” he says, a stoic expression adorning his face. He didn’t look like he cared where he was or how he got here. _Yet? what does he mean by yet?!_  
  
“What are you?” Kihyun asks curiously, sounded a tad rude to himself after he said those words. Hoseok looks at him over his shoulder before turning to look at him fully. Kihyun’s trying really hard not to stare but this beautiful creature has broad shoulders, thick muscles, and pale abs. He won’t even get started on what’s between his legs. Kihyun nearly chokes.  
  
“I’m an Incubus,” _Incubus_. They’re demons who claim to feed off sexual desires and intercourse. That explains the nudity, I guess. They inhabit in the underworld, also known as hell. Kihyun took a few seconds to let that fact sink in before backing away until his back hits his kitchen wall. “U–Uhm, a–and what are you doing here?”  
  
Hoseok raises an eyebrow, cocking his head to the right. “You already asked me that but just in case you have a short term memory; I’m not quite sure what I want to do here yet,” he looks around again, having no interest at the somewhat terrified human before him. “Ah, I’ve seen these machines before,” he stands in front of the stove, placing his palm on it before turning the knob that caused blue fire to flare up.  
  
Kihyun gasps and tugs him away without a second thought. “That’s hot!” he turns the stove off and blows on Hoseok’s palm to extinguish the short fire. The demon looked at him like he was the dumbest being in the galaxy.  
  
“Fire does not hurt me,” Hoseok says flatly before turning his heels and wandering off to the living room where he rummages through Kihyun’s movie collection. Kihyun lets out a half-hearted groan. What the hell is God doing letting a 24/7 horny demon roam around his apartment?  
  
“May I ask what your intentions are? I mean do you have any idea why you’re here—in the human world?” Kihyun watches as Hoseok sits crossed legged on the floor, his attention on the television cords tangled around the tip of his spiked tail.  
  
“Uh,” Hoseok hums, eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he tugs on the cord only to tighten them. Hoseok lets out a troubled groan and tugs at the cord again, and again until he’s basically stuck. He looks up at the human and juts his bottom lip out. Kihyun chuckles softly. _He’s like a kid._ He sits in front of the demon and takes his tail in his palms, carefully unwinding the cords. Once the cords were loose, Hoseok sways his tail and crawls over to the stack of magazines sitting beside the front door. Kihyun sighs and follows after him.  
  
“I'm supposed to eat,” Hoseok says, flipping through the magazines with mild interest. “Eat?..” Kihyun intones. Hoseok looks up at him and nods. “I’m not hungry now though. Actually, this is my first time being sent to the human world,”  
  
Kihyun raised an eyebrow. Don’t Incubus travel to the demon world to eat. Wasn’t it a natural to them?  
  
As if sensing his confusing, Hoseok turns to look at him again. “I don’t usually eat. My parents think it’s a disgrace to our species so they forced me to travel to earth. Incubus are supposed to wait for humans to fall asleep before they wake them up, making them think it’s a dream before making love with them. Since this is my first time, I forgot I was supposed to hide until you fell asleep,” he turns back to the magazine he was reading, lips pursing every time a page of women advertising weight losing product while dressed in bikini came up. “But that’s okay. I’m not going to eat anyway.”  
  
“Don’t your species naturally travel to the human world?” Kihyun can’t help but ask.  
  
“We don’t have to feed off humans. If we have a partner, we can just feed off them,” Hoseok answers, scrunching up his nose at the content of the magazine.  
  
Kihyun always wondered what would happen to demons if they don’t eat souls but this is an Incubus. Surely they can eat other things other than sexual desires, right?  
  
“Uhm, what happens if you don’t eat?” Kihyun cautiously sits beside the Incubus, admiring how ethereal he looked just by simply flipping through an old dirty magazine that Kihyun has been meaning to throw out. Maybe it’s the horns and tail that made him look so beautiful.  
  
“We go insane and start attacking a close being, a demon if we have to. We’d force them to submit even if it meant having to kill them first,” Hoseok puts the magazine back, dusting his hands. A chill ran down Kihyun’s spine. “My parents threatened to disown me if I don’t eat. So be it,” he then stands up and stretches. “I will be taking my leave now,” he turns towards the door, pointing at it. “This is my way out, yes?” he was about to reach for the handle when Kihyun stopped him.  
  
“You do realize you’re butt naked with the intention of going out in mid-winter,” Kihyun tugs the demon away from the door and leads him to his bedroom. “Do you even wear clothes?”  
  
“Clothes...Incubuses don’t need clothes in the human world,” _Ah, of course, how can I be so stupid._ Kihyun mentally facepalmed himself. He sits Hoseok down on his bed and started rummaging through his messy dresser. He can’t just let this demon roam around butt naked in his house.  
  
Hoseok sits obediently on the bed, picking up a pillow and hugging it before setting it back down beside him. He picks up another pillow, hugs it, puts it back down. He repeats this with three other pillows before his attention was now on the lamp on Kihyun’s nightstand. He flicks it on and off until the human tells him to stop.  
  
“You’re a lot broader than me so bare with these for now,” Kihyun holds up a pair of gray sweatpants and a plain white shirt. Hoseok stares at the with no interest. He flicks his tail once before turning his head away and starts flicking the lamp on and off again. Kihyun puffs his cheeks in annoyance. “Just put it on!”

  
  
✘ — ✘ — ✘

  
Hoseok squirms. “It’s too tight,” he complains. Kihyun’s shirt hugged his muscles perfectly, like a second skin. But the sweatpants was a perfect size considering it was a size larger than what Kihyun would usually buy. He bought it without checking the size, a mistake that usually happens when he’s tired and just wants to go home and rest. The sweatpants were hanging a little lower than his waist, his tail blocking the waistband.  
  
“What’s your plan now, demon?” Kihyun plops down on his bed, mentally and physically exhausted. Hoseok stares at him before shrugging, tugging the material of the shirt. “My parents won’t take me back unless I eat properly,” Kihyun sits upright, resting his back against the wooden headboard. “Tell me what happened anyway,”  
  
Hoseok simply nods and sits down on the edge of the bed, his tail brushing softly against Kihyun’s ankle and it tickles.  
  
“I only have ‘snacks’. You humans call it foreplay here. I go from demon to demon in the underworld just to have a snack,” Hoseok starts. “I am not fond of the thought of taking advantage of humans when they think it’s just a dream. When I told my parents that, they were disappointed and so ashamed,” he pulls his legs up and sits crossed-legged. The tight shirt was slowly starting to ride up his abdomen, revealing his prominent abs. “So I decided to just live in the human world. Demons can live here but they need to blend in but the look on your face tells me I’m not doing a good job of blending in,”  
  
Kihyun hums, acknowledging his story. It must be hard for Hoseok to reject his species’ traditions and be punished for it. He’s kind of glad Hoseok doesn’t have any intentions of using him as a food source but then again, Hoseok will turn basically turn into some kind of sex-deprived monster if he doesn’t.  
  
“Hey, I know this is weird and I just met you and your species may or may not be a danger to my kind but how about staying with me?” Kihyun offers. He’s crazy, he’s totally insane but he’s also very lonely and his need for company is getting the best of him. But Hoseok doesn’t seem dangerous. Sure he has a tail and horns that could probably gauge Kihyun’s eyes out but he won’t use them to cause harm..right?  
  
Hoseok looks at him, a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. “Okay,” he nods in acceptance. “Thank you, Kihyun,”  
  
Kihyun blinks. “H–How did you know my name?” he’s pretty sure he didn’t tell him. Did he?  
  
“Before you came home, I was looking through your bookcase, I saw a book with a name on it and I could only assume it was yours considering it was a diary,” Hoseok points at his three-shelved bookcase beside his vanity. Kihyun blinks again and Hoseok raises his hands in surrender. “Don’t worry, I didn’t read through it,” and with that the human sighs in relief. 

 

✘ — ✘ — ✘

  
  
Kihyun continued his night after giving Hoseok clean clothes to wear but he did not forget about his presence especially not when the curious not-so-little demon was still set to roam every crevice of his apartment with child-like curiosity sparkling in his blood-red eyes.  
  
Kihyun starts to cook dinner, for two this time. He’s not sure if demons eat human food but it doesn’t hurt to try.  
  
He peeks at the living room, keeping an eye out for Hoseok who’s currently sitting on the floor with his hands pressing against the bean bag pillow. It was cute how a fully grown adult demon would be so interested in simple human products. Hoseok claimed he was over a hundred years old but he stopped aging when he was just 26 that mean he’s visually six years older than Kihyun.  
  
“Hey, Hoseok?” he calls and the said name perks up, tail swinging rather excitedly at the call of his name. He’s like a puppy. “Do you eat human food?” Hoseok didn’t respond and instead, waddles to the kitchen where he looks over Kihyun shoulder to sniff at what he was cooking.  
  
“What is that snake-like substance,” Hoseok scrunched up his nose and Kihyun giggles at his use of words. “It’s called Ramen. It’s not very healthy but it’s the only food I have at the moment,”  
  
“Ramen,” Hoseok tries the word and it rolls out of his tongue almost naturally.  
  
Kihyun nods and stirs the broth once, twice before turning the stove off. He empties the ramen into two different bowls equally before setting it down on the table. Hoseok follows his every movement with curiosity.  
  
“Eat,” Kihyun pushes the bowl under his nose, waiting.  
  
Hoseok simply stares at it for while, sniffing at the steam flowing out from the well-cooked ramen, before picking up a pair of chopsticks. He takes the first bite, scrunching his nose up and for a second Kihyun thought he didn’t like it but then his face lightens up like a child and starts stuffing his cheeks. Kihyun smiles with satisfaction before eating his own, chuckling behind his chopsticks every time Hoseok hums and swings his legs. Is he seriously a hundred-year-old demon? 

 

✘ — ✘ — ✘

  
  
One of Kihyun’s unanswered question can finally be solved when he gets ready for bed. He can’t let Hoseok sleep on the couch because that’s where he stacked up his clean laundry and he can’t be bothered to organize his drawers at this time. So maybe he’ll let the demon sleep next to him on his bed made for two people. Was is even safe to let this sex-eating demon sleep next to him? Probably not but Kihyun’s need for another being’s comfort is too strong to even care. He can’t imagine the last time he had company over let alone someone to hug or seek affection from. Sure he has friends but with university forcing projects on their shoulder, he can’t make plans to meet out with his friends.  
  
Anyway, back to one of Kihyun’s unanswered questions; “Do demons sleep?” he asks without hesitance.  
  
Hoseok looks up at him, blinking. “Yes we do, we get tired and stressed like humans do but it really depends on the type of demon,” he crawls onto the bed, taking his spot beside Kihyun. “An Incubus, for example, has a lot of stamina so we don’t get exhausted that easily.”  
  
Kihyun nods at the new knowledge he’s etched into his memory before sliding under the covers. “Can demons get targeted by Incubuses when they sleep in the human world?” he asks yet another question. It was his time to be filled with unstoppable curiosity.  
  
Hoseok follows his actions and slides under the covers as well before answering the question. “If the Incubus wanted to but the demon will be fully aware that it is not a dream anymore the moment they were awoken therefore it’ll be impossible to trick them.”  
  
“Demons are cool,” Kihyun decides and Hoseok breaks into a fond smile. Come to think of it, this is the first time this night that he had seen the demon smile and he decided that he likes it. The way his eye curve into half moons when he smiles was just adorable.  
  
It was quiet now, just the gentle lullabies of crickets outside and the soft whirring echoes of distance vehicles passing by the neighborhood. Everything was calm and almost peaceful but Kihyun was still awake though he was close to slipping out of consciousness, there’s something bothering him.  
  
“Hey, Hoseok?”  
  
A second passed, a shift of a body and then comes a small mutter, “Yes?”  
  
“You–You won’t…feed off of me right?”  
  
The demon shifts until he’s laying on his side, facing the human who had uneasiness in his wide eyes as he stares at the ceiling sheltering them.  
  
“Kihyun, even if I were to, it’s going to be almost impossible to trick you into thinking it was a dream considering even your subconscious acknowledges the presence of a demon in your home. Your mind will remind you that I, in fact, exist and will refuse to submit to me,” Hoseok explains to him as if offended of what Kihyun just asked him. He did say he was against taking advantage of human beings like that but Kihyun just met him the same night and you can’t blame him for being terrified. “But to answer your question, no I will not harm you in any way.”  
  
With that said, Kihyun lets himself relax and sink deeper into his pillow. He lets his eyelids fall closed with faint thought of the demon beside him. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I'll try to update weekly...if school doesn't feel like torturing me..


	2. Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I know I said I'll update every week or so but I just can't stop writing ╰(*´︶`*)╯

Light poured through the peach colored curtains, giving the room a golden glow as the sun rose in the sky.  
  
Kihyun’s eyelids flutter open as a small moan escaped his lips. He expected to wake up with the demon drooling on his pillow but instead, he’s met with red eyes staring into his own. He gasps in shock and jerks back.  
  
“Good Morning,” the demon greets and sits up. “I am taking this off, it is annoying,” he refers to the tight shirt grasping at his torso. The demon practically rips the shirt off as he sighs in relief from being freed from the constriction.  
  
“Well at least your privates are covered,” Kihyun says and rolls off the bed to start preparing for the day. He has a lot of errands to do and he’d rather finish them early than spend the late hours running around trying to organize things.  
  
  
The first on Kihyun’s to-do list is going to the grocery store and stock up on food. He should really buy more healthy substances and cut low on the ramen since that’s basically all that he ate last week. He’d go and grab a salad if he had time but university loves giving him a reason not to get things done properly.  
  
Kihyun was already dressed and ready to go out when he notices Hoseok staring at him from the bedroom. His tail lies limp against the mattress and his eyes sparkling with mild hope, bottom lip slightly jutting out. _He looks like a kicked puppy_. Kihyun sighs and offers a warm smile. “Wanna come?” and with that said, the demon eagerly nods his head and flicks his tail up.  
  
Kihyun shakes his head, chuckling softly. He pads back to the bedroom and rummages through his dressed again. If Hoseok is coming then he needs to dress the demon in proper clothing.  
  
“Hey, can you hide your tail and horns?” Kihyun looks over his shoulder.  
  
Hoseok cocks his head to the right before nodding. He closed his eyes and takes a deep breath in before a bright white light obscured his demon appendages completely until it fades. The demon squirms his butt as if proving he’s completely hidden his tail and Kihyun laughs gently.  


✘ — ✘ — ✘

  
  
Luckily for Hoseok, Kihyun managed to find an oversized hoodie and a pair of his brother’s denim pants that fits just right. “Act natural and don’t look at anyone in the eye,” Kihyun tells him. Hoseok may be able to hide his tail and horns but his eyes are still an unnatural color of red.  
  
“Stay close,” Kihyun whispers as they walk through the crowd of people. Hoseok kept his head low, hand clutching the hem of Kihyun’s shirt.  
  
They managed to find their way to a local supermarket where Kihyun gave Hoseok a trolley. “Push this around and follow me,” Hoseok obediently followed the human, occasionally stopping to stare at what was on the shelf only to get tugged by Kihyun with a massive blush on his face because apparently, he was staring at the feminine hygiene section. This was the first time Hoseok’s been to a human grocery and it was far different from what they have in The Underworld. There wasn’t the usual theme of cobblestone and obsidian. You’d think Hoseok would feel uncomfortable here but he’s not the slightest. Sure there were stares here and there but he’s learned to not care.  
  
There were lots of things he’s never seen before and his curiosity grows every time he stops the urge to pick an item up, sniff it or gnaw on it.  
  
While Kihyun was browsing through the soap aisle, Hoseok found his way to an aisle with bright boxes. The rainbow colors attracted him and he goes to pick up a box. He scrunches up his nose at the strange item before turning to tug at Kihyun’s shirt. He showed him the box. “Can we buy this?” Kihyun’s expression turned to a deep, dark shade of red as his eyes widen. “W–Why?”  
  
“I like the color,” Hoseok looks down at the box again, playing with it in his palms. “Can we?”  
  
Kihyun wonders if Hoseok knows what that box is and what the content inside is for. Would it be too weird to ask? Maybe. So with a reluctant nod, Kihyun sighs and lets Hoseok put the box of condoms into the cart. People passing by started giggling whispering how cute it was that Hoseok had to ask for permission to buy something and Kihyun’s face heated up again.  
  
They continue walking around the aisle with Kihyun making sure Hoseok doesn’t get lost or pick up anymore condom boxes.  
  
“Do you want anything else?” Kihyun stops walking and Hoseok nearly crashes into him. The demon looks down at the cart and takes note of the huge abundance of toilet paper rolls and canned foods. It’s like Kihyun’s preparing for hibernation.  
  
“Ra…uh,” Hoseok stops midway, can’t seem to remember what the name of that human food he ate last night was. “Those snake-like substances,” and Kihyun laughs before nodding in understanding. “It’s ramen, Hoseok,” Kihyun helps him before they walk to the instant noodles section where all different brands of ramen were stacked neatly.  
  
Kihyun grabs three packs of the same brand before letting Hoseok pick out one that he’d love to try. The demon looks around in awe. Everything looks appetizing and he’d try them all if he can.  
  
“That one,” he points at a pack with red and black hues. He’s always been attracted to the mixing contrast of red and black shades. Maybe it was a demon thing.  
  
Kihyun picks out the one he was pointing and throws it in the cart. “Anything else you want?” Hoseok thinks before shrugging. He’s not really familiar with human substances to know what he wants so he’ll just let Kihyun show him what’s good and what’s bad.  


✘ — ✘ — ✘

  
They finish the groceries and Hoseok helps him stuff them at the back of Kihyun’s car. They have cars in the underworld too but much more demonic and usually pulled by hellhounds.  
  
“Since we’re outside. How about I take you out shopping,” Kihyun beams at the idea before urging Hoseok in the passenger seat. He helps him buckle on his seatbelt before rounding the car to sit in the driver’s seat. “If you’re going to stay in the human world then wearing clothes will be a natural for you,”  
  
Hoseok chuckles softly. Did Kihyun really think that demons run around stark naked? “We only discard our clothes in the human world and it really depends on what demon. Man-eating demons, for example, keep their clothes on while Incubuses don’t, but we are intended to wear clothes in the underworld.”  
  
Kihyun stops at the red light and turns to look at him. “Man-eating demons?” looks like everything went past his ears after that word.  
  
“They roam in the forests or mountains at night looking for hikers or campers to nibble on. They make the whole scene look like a bear attack so it’s not easy to look for one unless you have a demon who’s willing to call one out for you,” Hoseok says, eyes locked on the red light.  
  
Kihyun chuckles a little nervously. “I don’t think I want you calling out a man-eating demon for me,” he steps on the gas again when the green light flashes. He feels Hoseok look at him. “Why would I let a man-eating demon near you?”  
  
“No, that’s not what I meant. It’s just that…I don’t think I want to meet one. That’s all,” he corrects himself and Hoseok makes a sound of understanding. “Don’t worry,” the demon reassures him. “If you ever come across one, I’ll be there for you.” Kihyun turns to him for a second to flash a fond smile. “Thank you, Hoseok.”  
  
The drive to the mall, Kihyun had in mind, was rather far but Hoseok kept him company and entertained him. They talked about the different types of demons and it satisfied Kihyun’s curiosity. Who would have thought there was another dimension filled with lurking demons. He wonders if other creatures exist too; maybe like unicorns or fairies. Speaking demons, he wonders if angels do exist but if demons exist surely angels do too. “Do angels exist?” Kihyun asks and Hoseok flinches at the question. “They do and demons despise them,” the demon answers, his face scrunching up with pure disgust at the mention of the being that’s a complete opposite to his species.  
  
They finally arrived at the mall and Kihyun parks the car. Kihyun loves shopping so he grabs Hoseok’s hand and practically drags him out of the parking lot and into the cool air inside. Hoseok shivers a bit.  
  
“We need to get you some clothes,” Kihyun decides and settles on the first shop they find. Hoseok follows obediently, avoiding eye contact as instructed before.  
  
Kihyun looks through the clothing racks while Hoseok stands beside him, looking around with pure interest. As an incubus, he’s never worn clothes in the human world actually, this was the first time he’s been in the human world but he’s heard from his incubus friends that you don’t wear clothes in here but here he was shopping for some.  
  
The human picks out a plain white shirt with the minimalistic writing on the left chest that says ‘demon’ in capitals. Kihyun smiles in delight as he presses the shirt against Hoseok. “This is perfect!” he decides and drags Hoseok to the changing room.  
  
The store clerk lady seemed to blush when the two of them went in one room. It’s a tight fit but Kihyun can’t let Hoseok out of his sight for even a second. He knows Hoseok will probably just entertain himself with the clothing hooks and the mirror instead of actually trying out the shirt.  
  
Hoseok didn’t waste time stripping off his hoodie. He sighs in relief. “I might need to get used to wearing clothes,” he murmurs but loud enough for Kihyun to comprehend.  
  
“You said you wear clothes in the underworld,” Kihyun recalls. Hoseok nods. “We do but as an Incubus we have a habit of stripping or going around topless.” Kihyun chuckles. He finds Incubuses quite likable or maybe he just likes this one.  
  
They try about a few dozen of shirts and hoodies before settling for ones that Hoseok says he preferred. They picked out the baggy ones so the demon wouldn’t feel so trapped whilst wearing them.  
  
“Are you sure it’s okay for you to spend this much money on me?” Hoseok was starting to feel a little spoiled now as he looks at the amount of shopping bags at their feet while they sit on the bench in front of the indoor water fountain to rest.  
  
“It’s fine,” Kihyun assures him. “Besides, it’s fun spoiling a demon,” he breaks into a beautiful smile that makes the demon’s little evil heart flutter. He places a hand on his chest, a little to the right and scrunches up his nose.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Kihyun asks, worry laced in his gentle voice. “Something in my chest is pounding,” the demon says innocently and Kihyun gasps, shying away. Seeing his action, Hoseok caught up quickly and cleared his throat. He scratched the back of his neck as he feels his own cheeks burning. “T–That’s your heart, idiot,” Kihyun stutters before standing up and collects half of the shopping bags. “L–Let’s go home.”  
  
Hoseok nods and picks up the other half, following Kihyun who was walking a little quick. Hoseok wonders what was happening to him. His heart never raced so fast before especially, not for a mere human but maybe this mere human was special. He was never quick to fall in love, claiming that his standards were just high but in reality, he never really had any interest in falling in love or finding a lover but being here in the human realm, where he’s forbidden, he wonders if he’ll find love here; forbidden love that is.  
  
  
The drive home wasn’t uncomfortable like Kihyun expected it to be. Maybe because Hoseok’s childish curiosity was always an entertainment. The demon would press his hands and face against the mirror and make curious noises at everything they pass by. It was such a cute scene that Kihyun can feel all the uncomfortable weight fade away as he smiles fondly at the demon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short...but I still hope you guys enjoyed it ♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)


	3. We All Have Demons

Like any other university student, Kihyun dreads Mondays especially since he has three lectures starting from 8:50 am to 3 pm and by the time he gets home, all his energy has been drained. Sometimes he wonders if going to university is really worth it. He’s so close to just dropping out and get a full job as a fast food cashier or a janitor. He could teach himself how to compose songs and sell them since he really has a knack for playing the piano. 

Well, this was all before he met Hoseok, the demon who decided to enter his life uninvited. Now, Kihyun’s working hard because, for some reason, Hoseok gives him the motivation he had lost years ago after graduating high school. He wonders how a being of evil and misfortune can push him up and guide him towards the right path. Ironic, isn’t it? Or maybe it’s all in Kihyun’s head. 

A finger snapped in his face, dragging him back into reality as he flinched in shock. “I get you daydreaming in lectures but it’s lunch time,” Minhyuk says. Minhyuk was his dormmate before he decided to move out and get an apartment just a few blocks away. He’s also his best friend of 10 whole years. Kihyun can’t believe he managed to put up with his crap for that long. But Minhyuk isn’t all that bad, he’s a good friend which is one of the reasons Kihyun still sits with him during lunch. 

“What’s got you thinking so seriously?” Minhyuk asks over a mouthful of chicken salad. Honestly, Kihyun’s really worried what Hoseok is up to right now. Before he left, the demon gave him the saddest look. Kinda like a puppy who has to wait in the house alone for its owner to come home. Hoseok must be bored and lonely right now but then again there’s always something that sparks up the demon’s curiosity. 

“Hey, do you think demons exist?” Kihyun answers his question with a question and Minhyuk visibly flinched as he stops mid-chew to blink before swallowing and nearly choking. “W–Why do you ask?” he wheezed, chugging down a bottle of water. 

Kihyun shrugs and watching with amusement as his friend nearly chokes himself to death. “I don’t know. Just curious I guess.” maybe it’s not the right time to let Minhyuk know about his demon companion. “By the way, I met a guy last weekend,” but maybe it’s okay to let him know about Hoseok minus the fact that he’s from the underworld. 

“A guy? so you’re accepting the fact that you're gay now?” Minhyuk intertwines his fingers and rests his chin on the back of his palm, waving his fork around gently. “What’re you talking about?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “I’ve always been gay.” 

“You cried for a week because you couldn’t pop a boner for the hottest girl in our chemistry class,” Minhyuk scoffed, reaching over the table to stab one of Kihyun’s chicken nugget and stuffing it in his cheek. Kihyun cringed at the memory. Maybe his coming out of the closet wasn’t such a thrill ride, but that’s not the subject here.

“Anyway…he’s living with me now,” and then Minhyuk chokes for the seconds time. “H–How? what? why?” Minhyuk wheezed, punching his fist against his chest as he coughs gently. Kihyun looks down and picks at his lunch. “I–I don’t know. He had no where to stay…besides I needed company anyway.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “You left the dormitory because you said you wanted to try living alone and now just 4 months after you moved out, you pick up a random guy to just live with you?” Kihyun wants to admit that Hoseok just magically appeared in his bedroom, lacking clothes, through a magical portal that resides between the underworld and the human world. But he can’t imagine the look on Minhyuk’s face when he decides how crazy Kihyun is. 

“And don’t you live in a one bedroom apartment?” Minhyuk narrows his eyes. “H–He sleeps on my bed..” Kihyun avoids the piercing gaze. “And where do you sleep?” but Minhyuk presses. “O–On my bed.”

“Okay, this is ridiculous! For all, we know he might be a serial killer!” Minhyuk immediately packs his lunch and grabs his bag, pulling Kihyun up along with him. “I’m going to talk to this guy and see just how hot he is for you to just let him live in your house like that.” Minhyuk’s basically dragging him. “I’m calling Jooheon too just in case he really is a serial killer.” Jooheon is Minhyuk’s 3rd-year boyfriend. Kihyun doesn’t know much about him other than that he lives in the dorm just above Minhyuk’s and that he studies Biology. Every time Kihyun asks, Minhyuk refuses to tell the story of how they met. 

✘ — ✘ — ✘

One thing leads to another, they’re standing in front of Kihyun’s apartment door as he tries to open the lock. 

“So you’re reason for barging in my lecture and dragged me out is because you think Kihyun’s roommate is a serial killer?” Jooheon stands behind them, cocking his head and Minhyuk nods. “Babe, don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Minhyuk shoots him a glare and Jooheon immediately shuts up.

When they walk in the apartment, Hoseok was sitting by the window watching the birds, perched up on a branch, tweeting outside. Kihyun’s glad his demon appendages were hidden because Minhyuk pushed past him and grabs Hoseok by the arm, yanking him down. 

“Minhyuk!” Kihyun quickly runs to them, kneeling down onto the floor where Hoseok had fallen. Hoseok looks up at Minhyuk in shock, eyes wide and pure blood.

“Holy shit,” Jooheon curses behind them as he enters the scene, fully aware of Hoseok’s unnatural eye color.

“You can’t just yank him down like that!” Kihyun scolds, trying to calm down Hoseok who started growling at Minhyuk who he finds as a threat. His horns began to poke out and peek from his lilac hair. His fangs slip out from his gums as he stands up, tail already flicking about in anger. “H–Hoseok?” Kihyun calls but said name couldn’t hear him. It was still for a moment as Hoseok eyes his target before pouncing on him but before he could dig his fangs into the human, Jooheon tackles him from the side. The impact had them rolling to the side. “Jooheon!” Minhyuk yelps. 

Snarls and growls emitted from the two males and another pair of horns caught Kihyun’s attention. Jooheon stood tall with a long tail flicking behind him, his own pair of sharp fangs for show.

“Oh my god,” Kihyun gasps. 

Jooheon swings his fist but Hoseok swiftly dodged it, ducking down before headbutting Jooheon on the abdomen causing him to cough as he was sent down on his back on the floor. Hoseok was snarling on top of him as if making clear who was the alpha demon under this roof. 

Minhyuk grabs Kihyun’s wrist and squeezed hard. “Make him stop! Make your demon stop!” he was almost begging. Kihyun couldn’t understand him at the moment but when he looked back at the Hoseok, he was so close to ripping Jooheon’s arm off.

“Hoseok!” Kihyun yells, pushing Hoseok away and cupping his face. “Hey, hey,” he coos, trying to be heard over Hoseok’s snarling. “It’s okay, they’re not a threat,” pulling Hoseok’s face down against his chest, he blocks his vision from the two guests and cards his fingers through his lilac hair. “Shh, it’s okay.” His fingertips brushed over the base of his horns. Slowly, Hoseok’s snarling subsides and he’s now breathing evenly. 

Jooheon calms down as well, gripping his arm from when Hoseok applied pressure. “I didn’t know Kihyun had a demon,” he says, leaning his forehead against Minhyuk’s shoulder. “I didn’t know either,” Minhyuk admits with his arms wrapped around his lover. 

✘ — ✘ — ✘

The four of them sat on the floor with a low table separating Hoseok and Jooheon. Kihyun and Minhyuk stole glances at both, apparently, demons. “So,” Minhyuk clears his throat. “You have a demon too, huh?”

“What do you mean too? Explain how Jooheon is a demon,” Kihyun demands answers for the questions that have been burning in his tongue for years. Like Hoseok, Kihyun’s also a very curious being with limited patience.

Minhyuk and Jooheon share a look before sighing. “Remember when I was diagnosed with depression in the second year of high school?” he doesn’t wait for Kihyun to nod and continues. “Jooheon is my demon. You know there’s this saying or whatever that you shouldn’t let your demons win,” he waves his hand around. “Jooheon’s a type of demon that’s born from people’s misfortunes and sufferings.” 

“So you're telling me, Jooheon is the physical being of your childhood depression?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow, panning his eyes from Jooheon to Minhyuk.

“Basically,” Minhyuk nods, pursing his lips. “He’s not supposed to reveal himself. He was supposed to push me over the edge. That’s their job. But instead, he fucked up,” he nudges Jooheon on the elbow, urging him to add on. 

“Oh,” Jooheon clears his throat. “I kind of fell in love with him and instead of whispering negative words in his ear, I ended up motivating him.” he lets out a nervous chuckle, glancing at Hoseok. “So, is this Hoseok guy your demon or…what kind is he?”

“I’m an Incubus,” Hoseok answers, understanding the horrified gasp from Minhyuk. “I didn’t touch him, don’t worry,” Hoseok assures and the latter sighs in relief. 

“What’s he doing here anyway?” Minhyuk asks, scanning Hoseok suspiciously. It was rude but Kihyun knows Minhyuk was just worried for him so he tells them Hoseok’s intention and how he ended up staying with him. It wasn’t a surprise according to Jooheon because demons these days tend to rebel against traditions; much like him. Jooheon’s a type of demon born from a person’s negative emotions, they feed on negativity and severe sufferings but since Minhyuk had long surpassed his depression, there was a high chance that Jooheon can disappear. 

“He feeds off other people’s depression,” Minhyuk explains. “A demon can have multiple hosts and right now he’s feeding off a middle aged man who just lost his wife to a car crash.” It was cruel how demons can take advantage of humans so easily, and fearful. But Kihyun’s not so sure if he can fear Hoseok as much as the first time they’ve met. Hoseok looked harmful, which is understandable considering he was a being from the underworld but in reality; Hoseok can be as humble as a bunny. 

“If you need anything, you know where to find me,” Minhyuk flashes a grin before turning to Hoseok. “Take care of him.” Hoseok bobs his head and watches Minhyuk and Jooheon closes the front door after them. 

Kihyun wonders if anything will change now that there are two demons near him. Jooheon won’t feed off of him, right? If he wanted to them he could’ve fed off all the negativity oozing out from Kihyun’s very being ever since university started. But then again there’s no way Minhyuk would allow someone to use Kihyun’s misfortunes as a main source of happiness unless it’s for Minhyuk himself.

“Do all your friends have demon companions?” Hoseok asks, walking out of the bedroom carrying pillows. “I sure hope not,” Kihyun replies as he raised his eyebrow at what Hoseok is currently doing. He moved all the pillows from the bedroom they shared to the living room couch and it looks like he’s building some kind of fort. _Cute._

Hoseok stacked up the pillows and used the blanket as a roof before crawling inside and curling against the couch cushions with his pillow walls sheltering him. He let out a small purr, his tail wrapping around himself as he yawns. Soon enough, the demon fell asleep with Kihyun watching with fond eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such an awful chapter...( ; ω ; ) i'm so sorry..


	4. Too Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Finally updated! There's mild smut here but calm down because there's literal smut (idk if i made sense there) in the upcoming chapters >~< this is just a mini warm up~!

     It’s been almost two months since the curious not-so-little demon entered Kihyun’s life and gave him so many responsibilities as if he was taking care of a child. Kihyun didn’t mind Hoseok staying with him though. He loves the company and what used to be a strange bond between them turned into something much more. Kihyun used to be afraid of said demon but now he’s comfortable around him enough to lower his guard, not caring the slightest if Hoseok decided to attack him but he knew he wouldn’t— _he trusts him that he wouldn’t._

     As days and days pass, Kihyun’s come to realize that Hoseok starts to grow paler. Fatigue began showing in his red eyes as he drags his lifeless tail around the apartment, a small whimper escaping his pouting lips each time.

     “Hoseok, are you okay?” Kihyun asks one night when he finds the demon hugging his knees against his chest, hidden between the wall and the couch. He woke up to get a glass of water only to find Hoseok’s side of the bed empty yet still warm. He had looked for the demon in other rooms and spied his tail peeking out from behind the couch.

     Hoseok lets out a soft noise to assure he was alright but Kihyun wasn't convinced. “Are demons even fit to live in the human world?” he sat in front of the demon, brushing away his bangs that had fallen over his beautiful eyes. Kihyun can never deny they’re beautiful.

     “Y–Yeah,” Hoseok replies flatly, wheezing a little. Kihyun scans him for a moment, a worried gaze adorning his features and Hoseok didn’t like it. He didn’t like making him worry.

     “Have you _eaten_?” Kihyun asks. If he remembers clearly, Hoseok ate all three meals today plus some cookies he found after rummaging through one of the cupboards that he nearly broke after deciding to climb onto the counter because he wanted the other brand of cookies. But that wasn’t what he meant. “Does human food satisfy your hunger?”

     Hoseok looks up at him from under his eyelashes before shaking his head. “Human substances act like a treat. But it won’t ever be enough to satisfy demonic hunger.”

     Kihyun breathes heavily through his nose. _Demonic hunger_. Hoseok’s an Incubus and they feed off the heat and pleasure during intercourse but this very special demon doesn’t do that, instead, he relies on foreplay as his main meal. He opens his mouth to says something but Hoseok quickly cuts over him. “Kihyun,” his voice is weak and so gentle. “I’m hungry.”

     The human’s heart skips a little beat. He’s never seen Hoseok look so defenseless before. Sure he’s seen Hoseok look vulnerable; when his childish curiosity takes over Hoseok would usually lower his ground but any loud noise will cause his tail to flick up as he sniffs around for any danger. He’s seen him vulnerable before but never like this, when he looks almost submissive.

     “W–What do you want me to do?” Kihyun wonders if asking that question is a good idea. Is he even willing to let Hoseok do whatever he wants to satisfy his hunger?

     “Can I…please– can I taste you?” a soft whimper slips past Hoseok’s lips as he leans towards Kihyun’s neck. He takes a sniff of the human’s fresh, smooth flesh and released a demonic growl that causes every hair on Kihyun’s body to stand. As Hoseok leans in closer, Kihyun closes his eyes as he waits for the demon’s next move but it doesn’t come. Instead, Hoseok withdraws with a sharp wince and presses himself closer against the wall.

     “No, I can’t,” he whimpers and slaps a hand over his mouth and nose, willing himself not to smell the human that looks so inviting in front of him especially with that loose white shirt that hangs around Kihyun’s collarbone coquettishly.

     Kihyun sends him a concerned look. Clearly, Hoseok is suffering from this inevitable hunger and Kihyun being here is just rubbing salt. “Hoseok…y–you can if you w–want to,” his voice came out a little flustered than intended. He crawls a little closer to the demon and wills the hand covering Hoseok’s lower face to drop.

     “I–I can’t,” Hoseok shakes his head and dips it against his chest as he gently push the human away. _Do all humans submit willingly like this?_

     “Why not? You’re not taking advantage of me if I’m the one who offered myself,” Kihyun reasons but Hoseok shakes his head again. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to..” the demon’s tone sounds pained and troubled and it sends a sharp stab against Kihyun’s chest.

     “Hoseok,” he grows a little braver as he lifts Hoseok’s chin. They made eye contact and Kihyun can see how much prominent the demon’s red eyes were now. He can also see how beautiful this being is. Just how ironically angel-like and alluring Hoseok is. Everything about this demon, this being forbidden in his world, makes all the butterflies flutter in the pit of Kihyun’s stomach and it hurts. He doesn’t know why but it hurts him so badly. Maybe it’s the subconscious thought of it being forbidden. He can’t fall in love with him, the consequences will be harsh and brutal and both will suffer greatly but is Kihyun willing to take that? Willing to kneel down on thorns and face what follows after succumbing to this taboo love?

     Consequences. That word doesn’t seem to mean anything anymore. Not when Hoseok was so, so close to him with his breath ghosting over his parted lips. He wants to risk it. Risk succumbing to this forbidden love that sparks fireworks in his system, igniting every pulse in his heart.

So with a small lean, Kihyun presses their lips in a gentle kiss. He feels Hoseok stiffen momentarily before relaxing. He felt Hoseok’s eyelashes brush against his cheek as he too closes his eyes. He feels Hoseok’s hand find their way to cup his cheek while the other intertwine with his.

     Everything felt still like space and gravity have defined them. The passing cars in the late night road didn’t seem to make any sound nor did the crickets, nor did the fluttering of the curtains as a gentle breeze whisper pass them from the opened windows. All Kihyun was the fast pace of heart beating, echoing throughout his anatomy, all he can think of was Hoseok and the warm lips pressed against his. Kihyun’s never felt this way before. He’s kissed guys before but never like this. This kiss, though chaste, was passionate and intimate. _It felt magical._

     Hoseok starts to move, pushes his lips against Kihyun’s gently. He parts his lips and embraces the human’s before nudging him with his tongue. Kihyun took it as a permission and accepts. He parts his lips as well and welcomes in Hoseok’s tongue. It was hot and wet as it brushes his own, sending chills down his spine.

     And then Hoseok lets out a satisfied moan. He presses his lips against Kihyun’s with more vigor. He wants to taste him more, lick every crook and cranny of Kihyun’s cavern. He’s never tasted a being this sweet before. Kihyun tasted like velvet with a mixture of honeysuckle and a sharp hint of cinnamon that leaves a burning aftertaste on his tongue but that only riles up his arousal that’s slowly blooming. But he wills it down in fear of hurting his precious human. _His_. Kihyun was...his?

     Hoseok’s afraid, so afraid but with Kihyun’s lips against his, tongue so wet and saccharine. All his fears seem to melt away along with his heart. There’s something about this very human that just makes the life source within his chest scream so loud. He’s met humans before. His parents occasionally trick humans to wander into the demon realm and force feed him. Hoseok hated those humans and they tasted awful, their flesh were like rotten meat against his tongue. But Kihyun, _oh Kihyun_ , tasted so wonderfully delicious.

     Kihyun some how manages to crawl onto Hoseok’s lap, straddling his waist with his legs on either side of Hoseok’s hips. His hands snake up to cup his jaw, deepening the kiss for more, _more_. They part, catching their breath, only to reunite again. It was too addictive. The taste, the wet sounds, the intimacy, the affection, _everything_.

     But sadly, both knew they had to part completely. And so Hoseok was the first to pull away. A thin string of saliva connecting his bottom lip with Kihyun’s tongue that pokes out of his mouth, against his lip. _Cute_. Kihyun looks at him with hooded eyes as he pants softly. His hands gentle on Hoseok’s neck, fingers tracing his sharp jaw.

     “You taste…so perfect,” Hosek breathes out and Kihyun flashes him a warm, shy smile and buries his face in the crook of Hoseok’s neck. He plants small kisses along the exposed, pale skin causing the demon to shiver as he tilts his head. Kihyun pulls away only to lift his shirt over his head. Hoseok took it as an invitation and grabbed the human’s petite body and latched his lips on his jugular, sucking viciously. _Oh, how hungry he was_. A sweet moan left Kihyun’s lips. His fingers raking through Hoseok’s lilac hair.

     Hoseok drags his tongue all over his neck before nibbling on the sensitive skin below Kihyun’s ear. He then traces down to his exposed nipple and latches his teeth on the blushing bud. Kihyun gasps sharply, arching his chest against Hoseok’s sinful lips. “H–Hoseok,” he sighs and throws his head back, giving him a clear view of the night sky with the window just high beside them. Hoseok’s hands trace down to cup his bottom and Kihyun bites back a moan when those said hands slide under the waistband of his boxers. Hoseok fondles with Kihyun’s ass whilst biting and licking over his neck and chest.

     The pleasure Hoseok was giving him was overwhelming and Kihyun felt himself harden. Hoseok pulls away and admires the shades of red and purple blooming all over Kihyun’s skin. “Touch me, please,” Kihyun pleads and rolls his hips forward. The action made Hoseok growl with want and need as he tugs at the material of Kihyun’s boxers so hard it the thread snaps and the material rips.

     They reunite their lips once again in a deep kiss but this time more heated and hungry. Hoseok’s hands travel up and down Kihyun’s thighs, kneading the flesh of his bottom before finally wrapping his fingers around his member. Kihyun moans into the kiss, bucking his hips as Hoseok touches him in slow and hard tugs.

     Sitting on him like this, Kihyun can feel Hoseok’s own cock hardening through his sweatpants. He traces his fingers down Hoseok’s torso, down his abs until he reaches his waistband. His fingers linger there, teasing before dipping in and pulling out Hoseok’s cock. A deep guttural growl tears from Hoseok’s chest when Kihyun takes a hold of his member, giving it a tight squeeze and a forceful tug. Hoseok was already big and heavy in his palm and Kihyun knew he was already close from the way it twitches from the slight touch.

     They pull away to catch their breath, twisting their wrists to add friction. Hoseok swipes his thumb over Kihyun’s leaking tip and digs his fingernail in the slit causing Kihyun’s hips to jerk forward from the pleasure mixed with sharp pain. Hoseok continues pumping, driving the human over the edge as he turns into a moaning mess on his lap.

     “H–Hoseok,” Kihyun cries. He can feel the knot in the pit of his stomach tighten. He knew he was close, so so close.

     Hoseok squeezes a little harder as he attacks Kihyun’s lips again, swallow the strangled moans that flow uncontrollably. They kiss sloppily as he tweaks Kihyun’s nipples again, flicking and pinching. Being pleasured in so many ways was driving Kihyun over the edge and soon he’s crying into Hoseok’s lips as he cums onto Hoseok’s hand. And as he’s cumming, Hoseok follows. Kihyun’s warmth dripping down his wrist was too much to handle. White hot ropes squirt out and land across Kihyun’s thighs and arm, decorating him.

     Kihyun’s belly snaps with every drop he releases before he collapses against Hoseok’s bigger frame, sighing and panting against his clavicles. Hoseok leans back against the wall, completely full. It was amazing, this has to be his best meal yet but with Kihyun, it feels more than just a demon’s meal. It felt much more intimate and heated and there’s this surge of emotions in his heart that makes him so confused but all the same knowing.

     “I–Is this enough to satisfy your hunger?” Kihyun breaks the silence with a hoarse voice. Hoseok nods, assuring with a hum.

     Kihyun squeezes him tightly before pulling away and crawling off his lap with a blush dusting against his cheeks. He crawls over to the coffee table with shaky legs and picks up a box of tissues. He cleans himself first before tending to Hoseok who was still catching his breath. “W–We should go back to sleep.,” he says and stands up, toppling a little, holding out his hand for Hoseok to take.

     They walk back to the room and lay down on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. Their fingers ghosting against each other under the covers but too afraid to intertwine. What happens now? Do they just go back to being friends? What were they even before all this? Kihyun doesn’t know but he hopes Hoseok doesn’t push everything that happened earlier away into the past.

     But what he doesn’t know is that something strong in Hoseok’s heart is blooming rather painfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I had to delay my updates xd my wifi at home has been so triply and stubborn xd I'll try to upload the fifth chapter tomorrow if my wifi is on my side!! Thanks so much for reading ;-; <333


	5. Trusting

     Things weren’t as awkward as Kihyun thought it would be. But they didn’t exactly go back to normal either. Everything around them changed from the way they see each other to how they feel about each other. Every time they make eye contact, they’re reminded of that night where their lips grazed so softly against each other and they can’t help but break into a shy smile as they proceed to continue what they were doing.

     With each passing day, Hoseok starts to grow a little more confident until he can roll onto the other side of the bed and plant a peck on Kihyun’s cheek before rolling back to his side of the bed, giggling childishly. Kihyun would just chuckle before he rolls after him, pressing his nose against his back until Hoseok spins and pulls his against his chest, tucking him under his chin safely. Playful pecks and ticklish touches soon turned into something more, something heated and lustful that swims in their orbs everytime they look at each other.

  
—

 

     Kihyun was in the midst of making dinner when Hoseok enters the kitchen in only a pair of grey sweatpants. He did say Incubuses have a habit of stripping out of their shirts. Kihyun didn’t mind but it’s really hard to concentrate when those well-built muscles and abs were visible.

     “What’re you making?” Hoseok asks in a sing-song tone, standing behind Kihyun and resting his chin on his shoulder.

     “Kimchi soup,” Kihyun replies, feigning concentration. Hoseok was so close to him that he can smell the lavender from his tousled hair. “Mmh,” Hoseok hums then proceeds to hold Kihyun’s hips and waits for any reaction but when he gets none, he wraps his arms around his slim waist and hugs him back against his chest. Kihyun lets out a startled gasp, almost dropping the ladle.

     “What are you doing?” he turns his head and chuckles softly. “U–Uh,” Hoseok swallows, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red and Kihyun finds it so adorable. “Back…hug,” he mutters and Kihyun bursts into a beautiful laugh. He drops the ladle and spins around in Hoseok’s arms. “Come here you,” He cups his cheeks and presses their lips together in a very brief kiss. Hoseok didn’t even have time to close his eyes and enjoy the warm sensation.

     “What the hell are you trying to do to me?” Kihyun’s smile is fond and so full of love and Hoseok can’t help but obscure his shocked expression with the same smile. “Is your heart fluttering too?” and Kihyun jabs his face against Hoseok’s neck. The demon can be so cheesy sometimes and it’s so stupid but Kihyun loves every bit of it even when he cringes at most of them, he can’t help but love everything Hoseok is made of.

     “Why do I love you?” Kihyun sighs in content, melting in the arms of the demon. “You love me?” Hoseok asks with a hint of doubt and Kihyun frowns. He lifts his face and stares at the much older being. “I do. Do you?”

     Hoseok sighs. “Of course I do.” his hold on the younger tightens, his tail snaking to coil around Kihyun’s thigh, the tip of his tail drawing circles on the soft skin. “What am I going to do, Kihyunnie…” he sighs again, eyebrows furrowed as he leans his forehead against Kihyun’s.

     “What’s wrong?” Kihyun cups Hoseok’s cheek gently, thumbs brushing against the flushed skin of the demon’s cheekbones.

     “I’ve never fallen in love with a human before,” Hoseok confesses. He feels rather ashamed knowing he’s the less experienced with relationships. Knowing Kihyun’s age, he’s probably had a few relationships here and there.

     Kihyun couldn’t help but break into a fond smile that reaches his eyes, his dimples dipping. “Neither have I fallen in love with a demon before. I don’t know what’s the right way of dating but all you have to do is–” he was cut off. “Hold you? Kiss you?” Hoseok guesses eagerly, like a child greedy to correctly answer questions. “Yes, baby, that’s right!” Kihyun plays along because there’s no way he can ever get tired of Hoseok’s little grin of triumph.

     Kihyun doesn’t know if they’re doing this ‘love’ thing right or if such strong feelings even existed between a mere human and an immortal demon. Maybe they can create their own love, cradle it softly and let it grow until the inevitable consequences come and knock it down. Kihyun doesn’t know what kind of punishments awaits them but for Hoseok, he’s willing to go to literal hell and back. Maybe he’s stupid – insane even – but Kihyun never doubted the fact that he does make the most foolish of choices.

  
—

     Hoseok lies awake on the bed one afternoon after seeing Kihyun off a few hours ago. Even though final exams were around the corner, Kihyun has a part-time job to focus on as well. Hoseok waits, and waits, and waits for his beloved human to return. Kihyun told him more than once to never leave the house without him and after nearly getting hit by a truck once, Hoseok thought maybe staying at home was a good idea.

     He lets out a relaxed sigh. After having a “snack” he feels a lot more himself now. The first day he set foot on Kihyun’s apartment, he had felt a little nauseous and clumsy but his curiosity far stronger.

     He was about to drift off when a loud thudding sound causes him to jerk awake, lurching up from his laying down position. He was met with long raven-black horns twisting upwards and a flicking tail of anger.

_Oh shit._

     “Hyung,” he almost whimpered as the demon, far larger than him, steps into Kihyun’s room and out of what looks like a wormhole circulating in free space. Black particles floated around him, resounding screams pouring out from the wormhole before it swirls itself close, shaking the room a little and making the lights flicker.

     He knows this demon, he knows this demon very well. Son Hyunwoo. His older cousin who values the demonic traditions dearly. He was the last demon Hoseok wanted to know just how much he had violated the traditions let alone decided to live in the human realm and fall in love with a mortal being.

     “Hoseok,” the demons starts, his voice suiting with his stoic expression. “Your parents want you to come home.”

     Hoseok furrows his eyebrows. “Hell no,” he refuses and he knows he pressed a wrong button when Hyunwoo flicks his tail in annoyance, leaning back against the closet that creaked from his weight. “They kicked me out. I’m not coming back,” Hoseok crossed his arms, persistent.

     “They did not kick you out. They merely told you not to starve yourself,” Hyunwoo sighs. “It’s not that hard to feed off of humans, Hoseok,”

     Hoseok lets out a scoff, turning away. “Maybe for you but I’m different.”

     Hyunwoo pushes himself off the closet. “Different how?” he reaches out and grips Hoseok's horn, tugging at it until Hoseok is forced to kneel on the mattress with a sharp wince. “We both have horns, tails and we’re both beings from the underworld!”

     Hoseok snarls and swats Hyunwoo’s hand. He cradles his horn lightly before hiding it away, a light obscuring his demon appendages for a split second before vanishing. Seeing this, Hyunwoo scrunches his nose up in pure disgust. “You’re not a human, Hoseok. You’re a monster, a creeper in the dark. Stop trying to be something you never were.” and with that, Hyunwoo’s figure fades into a dark mist until his presence was no longer.

     Hoseok lets out a shaky sigh and plops down on the bed, pulling Kihyun’s pillow against his chest and breathing heavily through his nose. The human’s scent almost calming him down. Now that Hyunwoo knows where he is, Kihyun isn’t safe anymore. Actually, Kihyun’s never been safe the moment they laid eyes on each other. Demons give nothing but misfortune to a human, it’s an unchangeable path. Now that they’ve fallen for each other, it’s a lot riskier for the small human being because who knows what Hyunwoo will do to him, to Hoseok, to the both of them.

            
     The soft padding of feet interrupted his deep thoughts and he jerks up into a sitting position just as the bedroom door swung open, revealing a very tired looking Kihyun with his hair tousled and shirt buttons undone.

     “Welcome home,” Hoseok got on his feet and opens his arms. Kihyun pauses by the doorframe for a second, his eyes unsure before running into Hoseok's warm embrace almost too sudden. "Baby?" Hoseok raises an eyebrow.

     “Hoseok, someone followed me here,” Kihyun says, voice muffled against the demon’s chest.

     “What?” Hoseok pulls away.

     “I think it was a demon too. It didn’t look or feel human. Its eyes gleamed red and...I don't know, Hoseok but I'm scared,” Kihyun drops his backpack on the floor and proceeds to wrap his arms around Hoseok’s waist again, burying his face into the crook of his neck. He inhales heavily and exhales shakily.

     Hyunwoo. There’s no doubt that Hyunwoo’s after Kihyun. Hyunwoo is a dangerous demon he was what they call a man-eating demon who feeds off of nothing but raw human flesh.

     “Did he do something to you? Are you hurt?” Hoseok checks Kihyun frantically for bruises or scratches but fortunately found none.

     “He?” Kihyun raises a questioning eyebrow. “Who was following me?” then he pulled away from Hoseok completely and grips his shirt tightly as if terrified of the demon in front of him and it hurts Hoseok to see Kihyun point fear towards him.

     “Kihyunnie,” Hoseok takes hold of Kihyun’s tiny hands, massaging the back of his palms. He leads him to their bed and sits him down while he kneels in front of him. “Whatever happens, I want you to trust me,” he looks up at the younger being with sincerity, eyes begging and pleading. “I promise I’ll protect you but I can’t if you don’t trust me.”

     Kihyun took a moment to think. Was this the consequences? Was another demon out to get him and torture him for eternity? How is Hoseok going to protect him? Hoseok is almost as gentle as a bunny, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. But maybe this forbidden love will do many things, powerful things.

     “Kihyun, do you trust me?” Hoseok squeezes his hand and Kihyun takes a deep breath before nodding. “Of course I do,” he tries not to let his voice shake. He was only a human being, what can he do in the bare front of a demon.

     Hoseok lets out a sigh of relief at his reply and leans in to wrap his arms around Kihyun’s waist, burying his face in Kihyun’s belly. “I’ll protect you, I promise,”

     Kihyun breathes through his nose as he cards his fingers through Hoseok’s lilac locks. It was beautiful and his fingers met no restriction, gliding along the strands as if water flowing.

     "I know you will,"

  
—

     In order to protect Kihyun, Hoseok insisted to enroll at his university. Kihyun protests but after hours and hours of reasoning, he gave in and studied with the demon to prepare him for the late year entrance exams. Surprisingly, Hoseok was a very smart demon. Either that or his curiosity acts as a booster for his learning motivation.  
  
     Kihyun leans on the kitchen doorframe with a cup of tea in hand, watching Hoseok answer math equations on the coffee table. His tail would curl in annoyance when he gets an answer wrong but would sway gently when he gets it right and Kihyun smiles fondly. Tails never lie.

     He walks over and sets his drink aside, peering over the demon’s broad shoulder. “How’s it going?”

     Hoseok hums, looking over his shoulder briefly and planting a quick peck on Kihyun’s cheek. “It’s going okay. I just keep getting this question wrong,” he points to a specific question asking him to solve the equation. Kihyun nods in understanding. He’s gotten that question wrong numerous of times as well. The technique was confusing and the way to solve it was complicated.

     “Here,” he grabs a pen and settles beside the demon. “If you find the value of this,” he circles, underlines and connects. He explains and makes it as clear as he can but Hoseok’s mind seemed to be somewhere else at the moment. He hears what Kihyun is saying, but he can’t progress what it all meant. His eyes were trained on Kihyun’s moving lips and he feels a sudden urge to push him down and kiss him until he's breathless.

     “Hoseok?” Kihyun snaps his fingers in front of his face. Hoseok flinches and tears his eyes away. “Sorry! yeah, yeah…I get it,” he purses his lips because no, he still doesn’t get it.

     Kihyun lets out a soft chuckle. “I’ll explain again.” and while he does, Hoseok finds himself staring at those lips again. Those beautiful pink lips with that tiny little mole just on the corner of his upper lip. So kissable and warm against his. He traces Kihyun’s profile with his eyes, taking note of his perfectly shaped nose, adoring eyes, perfectly round cheeks, soft fluffy hair and adorable ears with earrings that he always has on. He takes note of the imperfections too. The fading acne scars on his jaw, the mosquito bite under his ear. But those imperfections just seem to make him perfect. Constructing the beautiful human being to who he was and coloring him from the inside out.

     Without further hesitance, he cups Kihyun’s cheek and forces him to face him before pressing their lips. He swallows Kihyun’s surprised squeal and pushes him down on the floor.

     “—seok,” Kihyun gasps when Hoseok pulls away only to reunite their lips again. The demon shimmies his way between Kihyun parted legs. Kihyun quickly found Hoseok’s pace and kissed back, arms wrapping around the older being’s neck and deepening the kiss. Hoseok’s hands found their way under Kihyun’s shirt, pressing burning fingers against soft skin and Kihyun moans in delight.

     Hoseok drags his lips down, sucking at the sensitive spot on Kihyun’s neck. He bites and laps the reddened skin with his tongue while his hands push Kihyun’s shirt up until it bundles around his chest. Everything was heating up, everything was so intimate and Kihyun drowns in the moment with Hoseok’s sinful lips and hands pleasuring him. His mind goes blank until the doorbell rings at the back of his mind and he’s pushed back into reality with said doorbell still ringing frantically.

     “Minhyuk,” he breathes out, all too aware of how his hyperactive best friend rings the doorbell.

     Hoseok whines and plops down against the human, crushing him under his weight. “Maybe if we don’t answer, he’ll think we’re away,” and Kihyun chuckles, stroking the demon’s locks. He presses a kiss on his crown and makes a move to sit up. “No, I invited him over,” and Hoseok reluctantly pries himself away, bottom lip jutting out as he watches Kihyun fix himself up while walking to answer the door.

     “Hey,” Kihyun greets, panting heavily, almost too quick as he opens the door, catching Minhyuk’s finger half-way from breaking the doorbell. His friend raises an eyebrow at him, scanning his tousled hair, and looks behind Kihyun’s back to find Hoseok glaring. “Were you guys about to have sex?”

     “Yes!” Hoseok replies bitterly. “No!” Kihyun disagrees immediately and pulls Minhyuk in.

 

       
     They sat around the coffee table with Minhyuk still panning eyes at them skeptically. “Kihyun, he’s freaking me out,” Hoseok hides behind the said human, peeking behind his shoulder. Kihyun laughs and assures him, petting the tail that wrapped itself tightly around his waist.

     “Why was I summoned again?” Minhyuk drops his skeptic expression and sips his tea. “You’re better at Science than I am so I was wondering if you could help Hoseok with Quantum Physics,” Kihyun slides the papers towards Minhyuk.

     Hoseok snarls against Kihyun’s nape, obviously against the idea of Minhyuk helping him study. “It’s okay, Hoseok. Minhyuk’s a nice person,” he assures. Minhyuk reads through the paper, nodding at some of Hoseok’s answers. “It’s surprising that he got most of them correct. Do demons have the same academic standards as humans do?”

     Hoseok rests his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder and nods. “Most are the same. Our science is different but we’re still required to learn about the human realm considering it’s our main source of food.” Minhyuk scrunches his nose at that. _Main source of food_. But he waves it off. “Alright, well I’ll teach him how to solve the ones he's gotten wrong and start him off to the next topic. But you owe me,”

     “Yes, yes, I know,” Kihyun sighs but smiles in gratitude as he pulls away from Hoseok’s back hug and stands up. “No, babe! Stay here!” Hoseok whines and reaches up to him, making grabby hand motions and it’s so adorable and Kihyun just wants to fall back into his arms but he needs to make dinner. “I’ll just be in the kitchen,” he laces his hands with Hoseok’s and squeezed before letting go and Hoseok whimpers.

 

     Minhyuk’s been talking about quantum equations for half an hour now and Hoseok can feel himself drifting off to sleep. He’s been up since seven this morning because Kihyun loves getting up early and making breakfast. “Hey!” Minhyuk taps the end of the pen against Hoseok’s forearm and the demon flinches away, eyes snapping open. He didn’t know his eyes had closed.

     “Do you need a break?” Minhyuk leans back on his arms and relaxed his shoulders. Hoseok nods at him. Looks like Minhyuk needs a break too. Minhyuk watches as Hoseok rubs his eyes before looking around for a certain human being. Apparently, Hoseok’s definition of a break means crawling up to Kihyun and nuzzling against him and Minhyuk finds it rather adorable. He’s a lot more clingy and cuddly than Jooheon and that demon is already so clingy and cuddly.

     Minhyuk watches with interest when Hoseok attaches himself onto Kihyun, arms around slim waist and tail coiling around his left leg, rubbing softly at his ankle with its pointed tip. Kihyun just hums at the sensation, turning his head from cutting vegetables once in a while to capture Hoseok’s lips before focusing on what he was doing. It’s so innocent and domestic that Minhyuk wonders if this is what real love is. Not that what he and Jooheon have isn’t real love but this is his first seeing it from his own perspective between a human and a demon.

     Kihyun must be so special for Hoseok to look after him let alone almost kill another demon for him and Hoseok must be so dear for Kihyun to lower his guard like that and permit said demon to feed off of him. Usually, an Incubus would leave their victims feeling used and dirty despite tricking and drugging them with a special substance they can release in their mouth making them think it was merely a dream. They’d drain them completely, fuck them senseless for their own sick pleasure and hunger. But Hoseok treats Kihyun like a fragile glass and holds him so gently like he'll break any second.

     Minhyuk has seen people enter and leave Kihyun’s life, fixing him up only to tear him apart again. He’ve seen it all too many times because though Kihyun is a feisty man who stands for his own rights, he has a gentle and kind heart hidden and locked away. Kihyun has been hurt more times than not and it pains Minhyuk as his best friend. Which is why he became Kihyun’s personal matchmaker, telling him which guy is best and which guy is not but Kihyun would chuckle at him saying how ridiculous he’s being but Minhyuk knows that the younger man is secretly grateful that he has someone to watch over him so he doesn’t fall and shatter again. But it looks like Kihyun found the right one this time. Even though it’s a being that’s considered a complete threat to humanity.

      _But Hoseok is a special demon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was late..finals are coming up and I don't really have the time to proof read :( but i promise i haven't abandoned this fanfic!....I hope you guys haven't forgotten this either ;-;


	6. On Your Palms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: SMUT AHEAD!**
> 
> _!!you've been warned!!_

     Hoseok’s entrance exam is only a couple of days away and there were still so much he needs to learn. Kihyun worries because even if the demon is highly intelligent and has a tendency to learn things at a fast rate, equations are a pain in the neck for all beings.

     Kihyun finds Hoseok one afternoon, groaning on the couch holding his physics textbook and Kihyun can’t help but smile softly. “You alright, baby?” he sits on the edge of the couch, rubbing smooth circles over Hoseok’s broad back. “How do I memorize this?” Hoseok sits up, dropping the textbook on Kihyun’s empty lap. He rests his head on the human’s shoulder and nuzzles his neck affectionately.

     Kihyun sighs at the sensation, picking up the textbook and flipping at a random page. He finds himself looking down at a vocabulary checklist with only a single check next to the word 'Voltage'. He reads through Hoseok’s answers on the next page and hums in acknowledgment. His vocabulary could use some work.

     “Wait here,” Kihyun pulls away from the whining demon and pads to their shared room, locking it behind him. He has a plan – or rather a dirty plan but it’s bound to work.

     He looks around the room as he starts to strip off his clothing piece by piece. He nearly trips over his boxers when he goes to grab a marker. “The things I do for him,” he mutters and shyly began dragging the marker’s tip against his pale skin, creating words. He writes on his neck, his collarbone, his inner thighs, his chest, his belly, his calf, his waist, his hips and with his lips between his teeth, he writes on the length of his member.

     He stands in front of the mirror looking like a walking canvas with streaks of black on his flesh.

     “Kihyunnie?” Hoseok knocks on the door and the handle jiggles. “Are you alright in there?” Another knock follows.

     “I’m fine, just wait,” Kihyun starts rummaging through his closet, digging for that certain sexy attire that Minhyuk gave him as a gag gift. He intended to throw it out but somehow it got lost in the dark crevices of his closet.

     He finally pulls it out and scrunches his nose at it. “The things I seriously do for him,” he mutters once again before slipping into the pair of black high-thigh socks to hide his writings. He rummages through again and fishes out a pair of black-laced panties that went with the socks. He slips it on and groans uncomfortably. It hugs the middle of his legs rather awkwardly but it works. He then moves to Hoseok’s share of the closet. He didn’t have that many clothes as Kihyun but there was a variety of shirts he could choose from. He flips through the hanging clothes before settling for a black dress shirt that hides his knuckles and tickling just above the skin of his high-thighs.

     He pads to the mirror to ruffle his hair, letting his bangs fall messily over his eyes and then he sighs.

     “Kihyunnie, I’m getting worried,” he hears Hoseok jiggle the handle again and Kihyun takes another deep breath before unlocking the door, letting the demon see what he’s been up too.

     “Holy…Babe, what are you wearing?” Hoseok’s eyes scan the furiously blushing human in front of him.

     “H–How do I look?” Kihyun spins around, squealing when the hem of the shirt flutters up. He slaps it down with an embarrassed whimper. “Y–You look…wow, you look…tasty,” Hoseok felt his own cheeks blushing at the sight of Kihyun wearing something so revealing and sexy. Before he knew it, his hunger for the younger being was growing monstrously.

            
Kihyun took hold of Hoseok’s palm and leads him inside, closing the door behind them with his socked feet. “Hoseokie, wanna play a game with me?” he offers and jumps on their shared bed, bouncing a little before settling in the middle.

     “W–What do I have to do?” Hoseok swallows, trying so hard not to jump on Kihyun. He slides on the mattress, sitting in front of the younger being. Kihyun hums a little, teasing, and crawls towards the demon. He climbs on his lap and straddles his waist, wrapping his legs around his hips. He traces Hoseok’s features, running a seductive finger down the bridge of his nose. “Strip me…” he whispers and so Hoseok did. He starts with the buttons on Kihyun’s collar, carefully undoing his shirt before catching the trails of black peeking from underneath the material.

     “Inertia?” he reads the word written just blow Kihyun’s clavicles. He looks up at Kihyun with confusion.

     “The rule is simple. If you can’t give me the meaning of the word; no touch,” he wags a finger and he chuckles when he sees Hoseok’s shoulders sag. “Why so down? You studied didn’t you?”

     “You’re such a sadist,” Hoseok snarls but honestly he’s loving this side of the usual sweet Kihyunnie. He pulls Kihyun closer, pressing their bodies. “Inertia,” he starts, ghosting his breath over the writing. “A property of matter by which it continues in its existing state of rest,” he pauses, darting out his tongue to swipe across the word “or uniform motion in a straight line,” he continues before latching his teeth onto Kihyun’s collarbone. He bites, making the human wince at the sharp pain. “Was that right?” Hoseok asks giddily. “Mmh,” Kihyun nods. “Good boy,” he bites his bottom lip. “Keep going, baby,”

     Hoseok lick at his lips, satisfied with the red blooming bite mark he left. He continues trailing his lips down, nibbling at Kihyun’s chest until a hand pushes him away. He groans, muffled by the palm. Kihyun clicks his tongue at him and lifts the shirt flap aside to reveal another word written next to his left nipple. _Momentum_. Hoseok twists his face, trying to think back to the day when Minhyuk sat with him on the living room couch to teach him about the painful wonders of Physics. But he was half asleep at the time, practically drooling on his arm as he tries to force his eyes open even with half of his brain shutting down.

     He lets out a whine. “Babe,”

     “You know the rules,” Kihyun smirks and Hoseok sighs in defeat. “I–I know this…” he claims. He buries his face in Kihyun’s chest and whines more. “It’s a quantity…” he guesses and Kihyun hums in urging approval. “Uhm, the quantity of motion and a moving body?” he guesses, peeking up at Kihyun from under his lashes.

     “Good guess,” Kihyun says with amusement, permitting Hoseok to latch his lips around his nipple. Kihyun lets out a sharp gasp when Hoseok flicks his tongue over the sensitive nub before sucking hard. Hoseok’s hand travel up his chest to twist and tweak his right nipple, pressing down with his thumb and massaging it. Kihyun arches his chest towards the pleasure, moaning uncontrollably.

     Hoseok gives a particularly hard suck that sends a shock of pleasure down Kihyun’s cock before he lets go with a wet pop. He flicks his tongue against the swollen nub one last time before gently setting Kihyun down on his back against the mattress. He kneels between his parted legs as he scans the beautiful being looking so vulnerable and submissive under him. He can see hints of writing peeking out from under his clothing and Hoseok regrets not taking more time to memorize the meanings of those words.

     Hoseok lifts his shirt over his head and throws it aside before unbuttoning his shorts. He hops off the bed for a moment to step out of his shorts and boxers before kneeling back between Kihyun’s parted legs.

     “Oh my god,” Kihyun chokes at his words at the sight of Hoseok erection. He was already leaking, dark purple precum beading from the tight slit but that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the six ribs protruding out from his shaft, three on each side.

     “I–Is it weird?” Hoseok asks, noticing the way Kihyun stares. A demon’s reproductive organ, precisely an Incubus; is rather different compared to a human’s. Since sexual pleasure was their main source of food, their body is designed for the basis of pleasure. “No…I just never noticed it before,” Kihyun recalls the first night Hoseok feed off of him. It was dark and their minds were unfocused. Hoseok smiles tenderly at him, taking another moment to run his eyes over Kihyun’s petite body—his petite body so little and fragile that Hoseok’s so afraid he would shatter with a single touch of his rough fingers. “Hoseok, baby?” Kihyun whispers oh so softly and Hoseok’s heart melted at how his lover says his name with such honey-dipped voice. He had almost forgotten about the sadistic game Kihyun had forced upon him and Hoseok growls at the thought. How can he remember the meanings of those words when his mind is filled with nothing but Kihyun at this very moment.

     “Hey,” Hoseok starts—soft and gentle against the crook of Kihyun’s neck. “How about we forget about this game and I make sweet, gentle love to you right here, right now.” his hot breath sends chills down Kihyun’s spine as he bit back a whimper. This isn't going the way he had planned. He had hoped to be the one in control, slowly driving the demon over the edge because of the words he can’t remember the meaning to. But teasing an Incubus was never a good idea—Kihyun learned that now—then again if teasing an Incubus means that demon will slowly kiss you until the only thing you remember is him and him alone, then maybe Kihyun would love to tease him more in the future but for now he nods and pulls Hoseok down for a deep and passionate kiss.

     His lips parts open almost instantly to let Hoseok explore—to taste his hot cavern. The demon lets out a deep moan, sucking a little harder at his bottom lip.

     “You taste so damn good,” Hoseok whispers between moving lips and Kihyun bites back a smile. Hoseok pulls away and began planting kisses all over his face and Kihyun lets out a delighted squeal before it's replaced with breathy moans as Hoseok trails his kisses down his neck. He starts unbuttoning Kihyun’s—or rather his—dress shirt. He pulls himself back up to gaze at Kihyun’s body for the nth time this night.

     “Oh, baby, what’s this?” Hoseok asks in a fond yet teasing manner, his smirk deep as he dips of fingers in the waistband of Kihyun’s black panties and pulling it. The elastic material snaps against his skin and Kihyun winced. “You even wrote on your little cock—that’s adorable,” Hoseok teases again, loving the way Kihyun squirms under his predatory gaze. Hoseok reaches inside the panties through one of the leg holes and pulls out Kihyun’s cock. The garter snaps against his skin again and Kihyun whines.

     Hoseok plants feather light kisses this time—down Kihyun’s torso, trailing it down to his belly. He licks a stripe next to his belly button before nipping the soft flesh and the muscle snaps from the slight pain. “Spread your legs for me more, baby,” Kihyun complies and parts his legs as far as they can go, giving Hoseok a full view of his puckering hole. Hoseok’s hot breath ghosts over the tip of his cock, lips barely brushing over the leaking tip. Kihyun waits in anticipation, staring straight into Hoseok’s blood-red eyes. He watches Hoseok’s every move—every flick of his wet tongue against his flushing skin, every small moan Hoseok makes when he tastes him—the sounds of pure satisfaction.

     Then Hoseok goes down further, and further. His lips now nudging the tip of Kihyun’s cock and his breath hitches when Hoseok licks him from the base of his balls to the leaking slit. “You taste amazing, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok moans against his perineum, tongue teasing his twitching rim. Kihyun could only whimper and whine in response, the pleasure building up in his system. Hoseok traces his tongue around the rim once, spreading his hole open with his thumbs before leaning in and pushing his tongue inside.

     Kihyun lets out a strangled gasp, biting his bottom lip as Hoseok fucks him with his tongue. He feels the wet muscle glide across his walls in long and slow drags and it’s teasing. Hoseok slides his hands up and down Kihyun’s thighs, the material of the socks so smooth to touch but he bets Kihyun’s bare skin was smoother.

     He pushes the back of Kihyun’s knees up and continues to fuck him with his tongue, satisfied with the loud whimpers and breathy moans coming from the writhing human. He tightens his lips around the trembling hole, kissing hard before pulling away and admiring the red, abused hole.

     “Kihyunnie,” Hoseok starts, his voice endearing as he leans down, propping himself on his elbows on either side of Kihyun’s head. “I don’t want to hurt you so if it starts to feel uncomfortable in any way, tell me.”

     There was so much love in Hoseok’s eyes that Kihyun almost didn’t hear what he was saying if it wasn’t from the worried tone laced in his words. Kihyun gives him an assuring nod, trusting his fragile little body into the hands of a demon. It might not be the safest and cleverest idea but Kihyun knows Hoseok will take care of him, treat him like a diamond that will shatter at the slightest touch.

     Hoseok pecks the corner of his lips before wrapping a hand around his erection. He positioned himself with Kihyun’s waiting hole. He looks up at Kihyun with such fond and loving eyes before pushing in, allowing the tip of his cock to be swallowed in the tight ring of muscle. “Big— _fuck_ , you’re so big,” Kihyun gasps, hands scrambling across the mattress to grip a fist full of sheets as Hoseok penetrates him. The stretch was painful and he felt so full even though Hoseok wasn’t even halfway in yet.

     Hoseok stills his movements for a moment, letting Kihyun get used to his girth before slowly sinking back in. He doesn’t stop until one by one, the ribs on his cock sink in and Kihyun is arching his back from the added friction. Hoseok wasn’t like any other guy he had sex with—Hoseok was far better. Once Kihyun was fully sheathed on the demon’s cock, Hoseok stills again and allows Kihyun to get used to his cock throbbing deep inside him.

     “How does it feel?” Hoseok asks, leaning down to rub his nose against Kihyun’s flushing cheek out of affection. “You’re filling me up so well,” Kihyun says, leaning towards Hoseok. He’s never had sex with a demon before so it was quite a strange feeling. He can feel the ribs of Hoseok’s cock pressing against his walls—one particular rib ghosting over his prostate but not enough for it to emit any kind of wanted pleasure.

     “Does it hurt?” Hoseok asks, worry lacing his dark eyes as he draws circles on Kihyun’s hip bone in an attempt to soothe him. “A–A little,” Kihyun admits.

     “Sorry, baby, I promise it’ll get better,”

     “You can move now,” Kihyun permits. Hoseok nods and slowly begins to pull out, letting the first two sets of ribs slip out before pushing back in. He repeats this a dozen of times to let Kihyun get used to his size and the weird structure of his demonic genital. The soft sighs from Kihyun tell him that he was doing well. He starts to move faster now, sliding his cock in and out of Kihyun with the help of his precum.

     “You feel like velvet,” Hoseok moans, his eyes fluttering close as pleasure builds up and it feels so good. Kihyun feels so good wrapped tightly around him—so hot, wet and tight. He kisses down Kihyun’s neck, sucking his throat before moving to his ears and giving his pierced earlobe a sharp nip. Kihyun chokes on a moan, his back arching as he pulls Hoseok closer. “There, right there, baby,” Kihyun urges and Hoseok follows, angling his hips perfectly. He hooks one of Kihyun’s knees on his elbow and thrusts in particularly hard—one of his ribs aligning flawlessly with his prostate and Kihyun lets out the most beautiful string of moans Hoseok has ever heard. “ _God_ , Hoseok! You’re amazing!”

     Hoseok couldn’t help but kiss his cheek affectionately, pressing his nose against the rose-colored skin as he continues thrusting, making sure Kihyun’s prostate was well abused. Kihyun’s whimpers and moans harmonized perfectly with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the obscene squelching of Hoseok’s cock sliding in and out of his hole.

     Hoseok makes love to him faster and harder until the bed starts to creak, until Kihyun’s small body grates against the mattress from the force of each snap of Hoseok’s hips against his own. “Hoseok,” he cries, reaching down between his legs to pump his neglected cock. “I’m so close,” he could feel Hoseok’s member pulsating inside him and he knew he was close too.

     “I know, baby I know,” Hoseok pants as he focuses on chasing his own orgasm that’s just lingering out of reach—practically ghosting over the tips of his fingers. “ _Shit_ ,” and with one final well-aimed thrust against Kihyun’s tight bundle of nerves, the knot forming in the pit of his stomach snaps and he cums, coating Kihyun’s walls with his warm release. Kihyun follows after with a wanton cry, his hand spasming as long ropes of white spurts out and paints his and Hoseok’s belly and chest.

     Kihyun lets out a heavenly sigh, his hand falling limp beside him as his eyes flutter close—a delicious sensation tingling up his spine when he feels Hoseok rock his hips slowly to milk himself before collapsing on top of him with a needy whimper. Kihyun lets out a hoarse chuckle and wraps his arms around Hoseok’s neck, his fingers raking through his hair. He loves how soft and gentle Hoseok gets after feeding. “You alright, baby boy?” he asks and Hoseok hums in delight at the affectionate nickname. He nuzzles his nose against Kihyun’s neck and kisses his throat. “You tasted so good, you felt so perfect, I love you,” he slips his arms under Kihyun’s back, embracing him and Kihyun’s chest swells. Hoseok was still inside him, slowly softening. “I love you too,” Kihyun replies with his nose buried in Hoseok’s locks. He retrieves the blankets, that were bundled at the edge of the bed, with his toes and throws it over them. “Not pulling out?”

     Hoseok shakes his head. “You’re so warm…I want to stay inside you a little longer,” Kihyun laughs and sighs. He strokes Hoseok’s locks again, massaging his scalp before pressing a loving kiss against his forehead. “You’re such a cutie sometimes,” he claims, stroking Hoseok’s still flushed cheeks from the post orgasm-high. “What am I most of the time then, _hm?”_ Hoseok asks with amusement, propping himself up on his elbows, the tip of his nose brushing against Kihyun’s.

     Kihyun bites his lips at the sudden change of Hoseok’s demeanor. He does that often and it always makes Kihyun feel so excited. It was the simple fact that Hoseok can go from that child-like demon he knew on the first day to this dominant, sex demon filled with burning lust.

     “You’re not answering me, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok whispers and leans down closer until their foreheads touch and their lips ghost over each other. Hoseok tries not to kiss him but Kihyun cranks his head up and presses their lips together. Kihyun nips Hoseok’s bottom lip and parts his lips to allow the demon from snaking his tongue in his hot cavern, licking every crook and cranny.

     “So good,” he hears Hoseok mutter as he deepens the kiss, tilting his head for more, The wet friction of their tongues sliding and coiling against one another making him feel drunk and dizzy. He noticed that the demon’s tongue can extend longer than a human’s and the more it extends, the pointer the tip gets. Hoseok cups his cheeks and deepens the kiss further and further until Kihyun’s head was practically being pressed against the pillow. Then Hoseok’s tongue snakes past Kihyun’s own and it slithers down to the back of his throat.

     “Ho— _seok_ ,” Kihyun gags but makes no move to pull away, not when Hoseok caresses his cheeks so lovingly as he shoves his tongue further down his throat, reminding Kihyun of a blowjob. Slowly, Kihyun relaxed his jaw and sucks on the wet muscle willingly before Hoseok pulls his tongue out, a thin string of saliva connecting the tips of their tongue. Kihyun looks up at the demon with half-lidded eyes, completely drunk and so in love.

     Words refused to leave their throats as they drown in each other's presence but that's okay because they don't really need words to know what the other being is feeling, it's almost as if they were connected by an invisible string that bounds them forever.

     Hoseok leans down and buries his face in Kihyun's jugular and exhales softly, his tail coiling around Kihyun's leg out of habit as he steadies his breathing. He can hear Kihyun's heartbeat calm down as he wraps his arms around his larger frame, small hands making their way through Hoseok's hair.

     Hoseok plants a kiss on Kihyun's clavicles before allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so double update cause I felt bad for being so late at updating...I've already pre-wrote this story up to the 9th chapter but it's crappy and i still ned to proof read them so please be patient ;-; thank you!! <3


	7. Conflict

     Kihyun pinches Hoseok’s cheeks and holds his face in his palms, bringing him close so he can boop their nose. “Babe, stop..my classmates are staring,” Hoseok swats his hands away and pulls his hoodie over his head in an attempt to hide his blushing cheeks. Kihyun coos from where he’s currently straddling Hoseok’s hips. “I’m just so happy you passed the exam!” Though Hoseok wasn’t placed in the same class as Kihyun, he was happy that Hoseok got in and that was enough because he knew just how much Hoseok spent studying and reading mountains of books. And it was all for his sake, so he can protect him.

     “I couldn’t have done it without Minhyuk though,” Hoseok admits. “He spent his weekends helping me. I’m sure Jooheon was lonely,”   
He and Jooheon don’t really get along when left alone. Maybe it was the fact that they were different types of demons or maybe it was the fact that Hoseok almost ripped his throat out. They were the same species but of a different type. Jooheon was born out of negative emotions and Hoseok was born like any other demon. Jooheon can never understand Hoseok’s endless hunger for sexual pleasure and Hoseok can never understand his endless hunger for negative emotions.

     “I told you Minhyuk was a nice person,” Kihyun grins and he cups Hoseok’s cheeks again. He nips Hoseok’s nose and the demon whines. Kihyun laughs again in delight. Hoseok was such a sweetheart and he finds himself wanting to spoil the older being despite said demon insisting that he’s old enough to take care of himself but at the end of the day, Hoseok’s the one who ducks under the blankets when the thunderstorms rage outside. It doesn’t rain in the underworld so when Hoseok experienced the first heart-stopping roar of dark clouds, he squeaks and was quick to scramble under the dining table. Kihyun had panicked at first from Hoseok’s reaction but then his eyes soften when he saw the demon’s jutting lip. Hoseok was the dominant one, the one who handles him so gently and perfectly in bed but Hoseok was also humble, he was childish and innocent in his own way that never fails to make Kihyun’s heart flutter with fondness.

     Hoseok was his little demon.

     There were pros and cons of having a demon as a boyfriend though. One of the pros would be that, of course, Hoseok is amazing in bed. He's able to drive Kihyun into absolute bliss until he's left pliant and soft underneath him, trapped like a prey between those arms that would pull him into a hug after. The cons are that Kihyun needs to feed Hoseok at least twice a week which can get pretty painful by the end of it all. Hoseok would announce his hunger by walking behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He’d start slow—kissing down his neck and exposed shoulder. Kihyun would simply let him despite the fact that he’s currently cutting vegetables. Then Hoseok would touch his hips and snake it down to the sides of his thighs before they caress his clothed ass. “Babe, I’m hungry,” he’d say finally. “Go ahead,” and Kihyun would discard whatever he’s holding and shove it out of reach. Hoseok’s dinner would be Kihyun bending over the kitchen counter with his boxers pulled down to his knees as Hoseok fucks him hard yet so gentle and loving at the same time. There are times where he can’t feed him so Hoseok has to endure the growing hunger that growls in the pit of his stomach.

     Kihyun was on their shared bed, working on a university project on his laptop when Hoseok pads inside the room clad in a pair of grey sweatpants that hangs loosely around his hips. Kihyun tries not to lick his lips. Hoseok plops beside him with a huff and a small mewl and Kihyun puts his laptop aside, giving all his attention to his lover who immediately heaves his upper body and drops it on his lap. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” Kihyun asks endearingly as he strokes his tousled hair, avoiding the demonic horns that show off. He learned that they were quite sensitive. Hoseok has the tendency to let his demonic appendages get some fresh air once in awhile when they’re at home after hiding them all day in lectures. Kihyun doesn’t mind until Hoseok’s swinging tail slaps down his ass and he glares even when Hoseok swears he didn’t do it on purpose.

     “I’m hungry, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok whines. He lifts Kihyun’s shirt and shoves his head underneath, sighing gently when Kihyun’s soft belly presses against his cheek. “Sorry baby, I have to walk tomorrow,” Kihyun says and Hoseok pouts against his belly. He pulls his head out from under his shirt and moves to tackle him down on the mattress instead, trapping Kihyun’s small body under his broad one. “Can I have a snack then?” he asks, a playful glint flashing in his eyes when he rides Kihyun’s shirt up to expose his pale belly, already licking a span of skin along his belly button.

     Kihyun smiles because of course, he can have a snack. He swiftly changed their position, this time trapping the demon underneath him and Hoseok growls in amusement at his sudden dominant action. “Should I use my mouth or my hands?” Kihyun asks, blowing hot air on Hoseok’s neck. “Both, baby, you know I always prefer both,” Hoseok breaths heavily, his dark eyes looming with want and need to have Kihyun’s hot tongue against his cock.

     Kihyun giggles in response and shimmies down between his parted legs, humming at the sight of the telltale bulge in Hoseok’s sweatpants. “Someone’s excited,” he wraps his fingers around his cock through the thin material and tugs harshly—Hoseok lets out a strangled moan and Kihyun licks his lips with satisfaction before dipping his fingers past the waistband and pulling his sweatpants down. Hoseok’s cock sprung free and slaps heavily against his abdomen.

     Kihyun bites his lips at the sight of Hoseok’s bright red cock, practically throbbing with arousal as purple translucent cum dribbles down the thick shaft, tracing the prominent veins and coating the protruding ribs on the side. He takes the cock in his warm palm and darts out his tongue to lick along the slit. Hoseok inhales sharply and he watches as Kihyun closes his lips around the head but just as he was about to sink his head down, the doorbell rang frantically and Kihyun pulls away too fast and too sudden that Hoseok winced.

     “No, not again, fuck no,” Hoseok groans. He’s been living under this roof long enough to know exactly who rings the doorbell like a madman and always so conveniently interrupts a heated moment. “Babe, please,” he begs Kihyun. “I’m so hard,”

     But Kihyun was already wiping his lips and scrambling off the bed. “Go into the bathroom and take care of this,” Kihyun tugs Hoseok off the mattress and shoves him not so gently into the bathroom. Hoseok whines and whimpers and Kihyun leans on his tiptoes and plants an apologetic kiss on Hoseok’s lips before dashing outside to answer the door before the doorbell breaks again. He hears Minhyuk’s voice and Jooheon’s heavy footsteps and he groans. He swears he’ll end up killing Minhyuk if he continues to cockblock him.  
“Kihyun, tell your sex demon to stop glaring at me,” Minhyuk puffs his cheeks and glared back at the said demon who darkens his gaze from where he was currently back hugging Kihyun on the carpet. “You should know why I’m glaring, human,” Hoseok growls and Minhyuk stuck his tongue out at him. Jooheon simply watches with an amused fond smile. “Guys, no quarreling,” Kihyun scolds as he pinches Hoseok’s tail and the demon whimpers before lowering his death gaze.

     “Why are you and Jooheon here anyway?” Kihyun asks and Minhyuk cleared his throat. “Hoseok told us about this demon that was following you and clearly we’re here because we’re worried and want to talk to both of you,” Minhyuk motions to Kihyun and his partner who flicks his tail with curiosity. No matter the content, Hoseok will always have the same amount of curiosity for every single thing the perks his interest. “You mean Hyunwoo hyung? He’s actually pretty harmless if you don’t piss him off,” Hoseok mumbles the last sentence. Despite the man-eating demon being a threat to Kihyun, Hoseok can’t deny that he is still family and he values his family a lot but there were times where he can’t tolerate living in the same dimension as them.

     "Harmless? He eats flesh— _human flesh_. There's nothing harmless about that," Minhyuk retorts sharply, catching Kihyun and Hoseok off guard from the sudden change of his tone. Hoseok didn't try to deny though. It was true Hyunwoo was a living threat to humanity.

     “Jooheon and I were walking home and he sensed a demon’s presence when we passed by the route to your part-time job,” Minhyuk switches back to a more calmer tone as he explains and Jooheon nods in agreement. “It wasn’t the same presence Hoseok gives off,” Jooheon chimes in. “It was something darker, far stronger than I am. We’re just worried that this Hyunwoo guy will get you at any given moment,”

     Hoseok and Hyunwoo were basically raised together as kids. They would play around the deep caves of the underworld and risk getting scolded by their parents but Hyunwoo always takes the blame and claims that he was the one who had dragged sweet five-year-old Hoseok into the burning caves that resulted in him falling off a boulder and twisting his ankle. When the truth was that Hoseok’s curiosity got the best of him and he wandered into the cave whilst dragging his older cousin behind him. Hyunwoo had educated him, hoping he would grow up into the demon he deemed he should be but things have changed and Hoseok was no longer that little demon who used to be so eager when it comes to learning how to feed off of humans.

     Hoseok became Hyunwoo’s greatest disappointment and he looks down on him from where he stands proudly on the highest branch of their family tree. Hoseok can tolerate Hyunwoo, who he used to look up to with sparkling eyes, hating him but he will never sit still and watch the older demon crawl on the earth’s soil with the intention of hurting Kihyun—his Kihyun.

     Just the thought of Kihyun being tortured in the hands of his family member caused every drop of blood in his system to boil. Kihyun noticed his sudden change and spins in his arms to cup his cheek with a warm palm. “Baby, what’s wrong?” he asks quietly. He can’t have Hoseok losing control of his anger here. Especially when Minhyuk is in the vicinity with a high chance of getting hurt from Hoseok’s outbursts, if he ever did lose control. Even though Jooheon is here to protect him, he’s not sure if Jooheon himself would take the damage too well.

     “Nothing,” Hoseok insists sternly but the way his fangs slips out and cut his gums says otherwise. His eyes glow a darker red, his pupils splitting and a growl rumbles deep in his chest. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Jooheon tugs Minhyuk close to him, wrapping his arms protectively around his lover and scooting as far away as possible from the Incubus. He’d want to avoid any interaction with Hoseok in this state especially since Minhyuk is with him. From this distance, he can feel Hoseok’s body heat increasing and he’s not sure how Kihyun is handling it right now. If a mere human were to make contact with a demon’s flame, the heat would scald through every layer of skin and corrode the bones. Maybe Hoseok's subconscious wouldn't allow him to hurt Kihyun, therefore, his heat refuses to affect the human.

     “You’re heating up,” but Kihyun doesn’t pull away despite the heat. It wasn't as hot as he had expected. He kisses the corner of Hoseok’s lips, nipping his bottom lip before pecking his nose and pressing their foreheads together. “Hey, look at me,” Kihyun rubs a thumb under Hoseok’s dark eyes that flicker up to look at him—alluring, beautiful crimson eyes staring back at him. He sees a reflection of himself in Hoseok’s orbs and he feels so small under his stare.

     “I want to protect you but,” and then Hoseok’s eyes turned gentle, loving and unthreatening. His body heat reduced and his fangs slip back into the slits on his gums. His eyes were no longer glowing. His voice was no longer deep and rumbling as it fades into a quiet whimper. “I–I don’t know how without hurting anyone,” Kihyun’s eyes soften as he moves to fully cup Hoseok’s cheeks in his palms. Hoseok was such a sweetheart and he finds himself falling in love with him even more with each and every passing second.

     Hoseok had no real intention of hurting anyone, not Kihyun, not Minhyuk, not Jooheon and maybe not even Hyunwoo. He was just a demon trapped in his own inner conflicts; wanting to protect but not wanting to hurt. Hoseok just wanted to live his life without his parents forcing traditions into him. He doesn’t deserve any of this. Kihyun wraps his arms around Hoseok’s neck and guides his head towards the crook of his neck. “You don’t have to hurt anyone for me, Hoseok. I don’t want that either,”

     “But Hyunwoo…he’s going to hurt you. What kind of boyfriend am I if I can’t even fight him to protect you,” Hoseok’s small voice was muffled but Kihyun heard out loud and clear. He says that but Kihyun can never forget the first time he witnessed Hoseok losing his anger—the time where Jooheon’s life flashed before his eyes.   
Kihyun presses his lips against Hoseok’s cheek and nips the skin a little, something they do out of pure affection. “He’s not hurting me now so don’t worry. I’ll be fine, I promise,” he assures although he’s not so sure himself. Hoseok hums and continues to hug him, seeking more reassurance from the warmth of his embrace.

     “Kihyun,” Minhyuk interrupts and the couple breaks their hug reluctantly to give him their attention. “We actually came here to take you away,” he admits hesitantly, avoiding eye contact with the Incubus who visibly flinched from the idea. “Take me away? What do you mean?” Kihyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion, he feels Hoseok’s hold on his tightening as if afraid they’ll just snatch him from him.

     “You’re in danger. Don’t you understand that? A man-eating demon is out there following you and you’re okay with that?” Minhyuk asks seriously, his eyes narrowing. He loves Kihyun, they’ve been best friends for as long as he can remember and he values him like his own brother and he will not drink his tea while he watches Hoseok exist as a danger to his best friend’s life. If he can do something to put Kihyun out of harm’s way then he’ll do it, even if it meant hurting Kihyun in every way possible.

     “Hoseok,” Minhyuk pans towards the Incubus. “Do you understand the danger you’re bestowing upon him? Your very existence is a threat to him.” he continues. “Hyunwoo wants you and with Kihyun in his possession, he can bend you at his will,” after finding out that said demon was following Kihyun around, Minhyuk had contacted every connection he had with the underworld to find out more about Hyunwoo’s intentions. It took a lot of risks but he has enough information to prove to his best friend that his little love story will not have a happy ending.

     “But I can protect him,” Hoseok claims. “Can you?!” Minhyuk quickly interjects and Hoseok whimpers. “Hyunwoo is a much stronger demon than you. He can kill you if he wanted to!” his usual gentle tone gone, replaced with a deeper voice that doesn’t fit his usual bubbly persona and Kihyun finds it quite terrifying.

     “I may not know now, but I’ll find a way,” Hoseok tells himself. Minhyuk grips the fabric of his pants in frustration and yells; “ _When_?! When Kihyun’s on the verge of death with his life practically draining away?!” he slams a hand down the coffee table and everyone flinched. “Will you only open your eyes and do shit when Kihyun’s _dead_?!”

     “I said I’ll find a way!” Hoseok growls, his eyes flashing a deep angry red as a warning. “But _how_ , Hoseok?! You can’t protect someone when you put them in danger in the first place!” Minhyuk shouts and Hoseok visibly shrinks. “Minhyuk, that’s enough!” Kihyun interrupted, holding Hoseok closer. “I think you’ve said enough. You can leave now,”

     “We’re not leaving without you,” Minhyuk says as he crosses his arms over his chest. His main intention was to get Kihyun and leave even if he has to grab his legs and drag him away—somewhere safer, somewhere far from Hoseok.

     “ _Leave_ ,” Kihyun warns and motions out the door. Jooheon took this as a cue for him to pull Minhyuk up on his feet. “Jooheon, no, I said we’re not going home until we have Kihyun with us!”

     “Don’t you see? They’re inseparable. If they want to face hell themselves instead of accepting help from us then so be it.” there was a slight bite to his tone as he drags Minhyuk out the door and slams it behind them. Looks like Minhyuk wasn’t the only one who had an intention of taking Kihyun away.

     It’s not like Kihyun doesn’t want their help but the idea of being separated from Hoseok was too painful to even think of. He knows how much danger he is in but Hoseok does so many things to him that makes him want to dive straight into hell and kneel on burning grounds if it meant being with him forever.

     “Are you alright, Hoseok?” Kihyun peers down, stroking Hoseok’s locks gently as a growl rumbles in his chest. “I’ll find a way to protect you, trust me,” Hoseok mutters, burying his face further into Kihyun’s warmth.

     Something lies ahead of them, something dark and terrifying; something that is out to get them and tear them apart. They don't know how to get through it but they'll find out soon, hopefully.

_They have to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how overdue this is...I'm so sorry ;-;
> 
> and thank you to those who still read this crappy story...please comment and tell me what you think because comments really fuel my motivation and assures me that I'm not a bad writer :,)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I'll try to update weekly...if school doesn't feel like torturing me..


End file.
